Throughout history humans have sought to create better containers for holding a wide range of beverages. These containers are designed to both preserve the freshness and taste of a beverage and increase the portability of the beverage. For example, carbonated soda beverages, when first developed, were only found in soda shops where all the necessary equipment such as soda water dispensers and syrup dispensers were found. The most important factor of maintaining a carbonated soda beverage in a container is to keep both freshness of the mixed ingredients as well as ensuring the pressure resulting from the carbonation of the fluid does not escape and cause the beverage to become flat. To solve this problem and allow people to carry carbonated soda beverages with them, glass bottles were introduced. However glass bottles suffered from a number of drawbacks such as high weight and risk of breakage. Glass soda bottles are still used to this day as some people and companies value the benefits glass bottles offer over the more modern beverage containers that have come into wide use in the world today. One of the most common forms of beverage container used to hold pressurized beverages like soda and beer is the aluminum can. Aluminum cans are lightweight, easy to open, and recyclable as well as avoiding the possibility of shattering should failure of the container occur. Creating an easy to open aluminum beverage can is well known in the art and is not the purpose of the present invention. The purpose of the present invention is to integrate several new components into the existing structure of an aluminum can to provide additional functionality to the can. One of the major drawbacks of the aluminum can is the fact the liquid contained within cannot all be drank from the can without removing ones mouth from the can or crushing the can to equalize pressure. Turbulence caused by the current one hole design also leads to loss of some of the carbonation of the carbonated drink. The traditional way of solving this problem is to poke another hole somewhere in the can to allow air to flow into the can while the carbonated beverage flows out of the can and into the consumer's mouth. This is most commonly done with a car key; however this method lacks the ease and convenience that are associated with simply opening an aluminum beverage can. Some prior art have solved this problem by introducing aluminum beverage cans which have tops that are specifically designed to be punctured to allow pressure balance. Although this effectively solves the issues of pressure balance and ease of preparing the can for drinking, it requires the use of a tool which is separate from the rest of the can. Without the tool, the benefits offered by these specifically designed cans cannot be taken advantage of.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to create an aluminum beverage can which integrates components that allow the user to punch a hole into the top of the can. This hole facilitates pressure balance and as such allows the liquid to flow out of the beverage can quickly and continuously.